


You Make Me Strong

by ivorydreams



Series: So Happily [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Concerts, Contract, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospital, Interviews, Kissing, Kissing on Stage, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Niall is the self proclaimed manager of Larry fandom, Public Display of Affection, Social Media, well mentions of blow jobs nothing too explicit yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after Harry gets shot. It's when the media refuses to leave the entrance of the hospital, demanding a statement. Managment stills wants to hide them. They find a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: ourlivs, I wrote this. I was given the idea to make a second part for when they come out so here it is. Hope you enjoy this!

Management still wanted to keep them in the closet.  
  
It made both Louis and Harry mad. After what happened and management was still afraid of the reaction of the media. It was ridiculous since the media refused to leave the hospital doors until a statement was issued. Larry Stylinson was a worldwide trend on twitter. Everyone was going crazy for not having answers.  
  
It got worse when Eleanor came to visit.  
  
Louis couldn't, more like wouldn't leave, Harry's side. He showered in the hospital and his mom brought him a change of clothes everyday. The boys tried to be there for them as much as possible but it made everything worse. So everyone stopped coming to the hospital after three days. Only Jay, Anne and Gemma were constant. Niall sometimes managed to get inside with no problem but both Harry and Louis assured him it was okay for him to stop coming. He'd hurt himself twice already trying to get away from paparazzi.  
  
So when Eleanor finally came she was all over the news.  
  
"Can you believe they asked me how I felt finding out you were gay?!" Eleanor walked into the hospital room pointing a Louis who was sitting besides Harry on the bed. He didn't care if the nurses yelled at him again.  
"As if it was a secret! They kept asking what I bloody thought about it and I was this close," she held up her hand, thumb and index finger less than a centimeter away. "From yelling: I think its brilliant!"  
  
"Sorry El." Louis looked worried. All of her clothes looked wrinkled, her hair was a mess and there was a scratch mark on her arm.  
  
"Yeah. We're trying to convince management to stop it but they brought up the contract and well, there are still two more years there." Harry looked defeated.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I've found a way out." Eleanor grinned widely at both boys. "You know how Mark is studying law? Well I gave him my contract and he handed it over to one of his teachers. It turns out there are a few holes in it."  
  
Both Louis and Harry sat up straighter, Harry wincing a bit from the pain but with hope written all over his features.   
  
"Meaning?" It was so unbelievingly cute how they asked it at the same time. Eleanor voiced her thoughts.  
  
"You two are just so cute, its not fair. How management thought this would ruin your careers is beyond me. Nearly all of your fans believe in Larry and the media has been speculating behind closed doors. And pretty much anyone who is in the same room with you two for at least five minutes will come to the conclusion that you are a couple." Eleanor sighed and then laughed at the blushing pair. "You even look cute embarrassed."  
  
"Eleanor!" Louis finally snapped.  
  
"Tell us what Mark said." Harry finished.  
  
"See?! You even complete each others sentences and- Ow! Louis!" Eleanor rubbed her head. Louis had thrown a waterbottle at her.  
  
"Tell us!" Louis was ready to get up and choke the words out of her if she kept getting distracted.  
  
"There's something called patience. You should look it up." Eleanor scowled.and took a seat on the couch across from the hospital bed. "Mark's teacher said that the contract could be broken. Its a very stupid mistake management made. So the contract will be broken and you two can come out since it was very clear that you two are together. I mean everyone saw what happened. And now management can't use me as an excuse. If they keep you hidden much longer than it'll have a worse response. So now you can thank me because Mark and his teacher are with your lawyers and all that crew to have everyone out of this mess. Finally!"  
  
To say that they were shocked was an understatement. They stared at Eleanor for several minutes without saying a word. Then slowly smiles appeared on their faces and they slowly turn to look at each other. Now Eleanor knew what people meant when they said "heart eyes".  
  
"We won't have to hide anymore, Haz." Louis was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Free Lou. We're going to be free!" And Harry was crying. "I love you so much Louis Tomlinson."  
  
"And I love you Harry Styles."   
  
Both boys were crying as they kissed and Eleanor decided it was best to give them some privacy. She left the room and made sure to lock the door from the inside. Something told her those lovebirds were going to do a lot more than kissing.  
  
Louis moaned into the kiss giving Harry more confidence as he dominated. Going over the familiar taste of Louis on his tongue. Nibbling on his lips and not getting enough. Never getting enough.  
  
"We can't. Not now. You're hurt." Louis panted against Harry's lips.   
  
The taller boy had his hand on Louis' pants. Rubbing at him tortuously slow. A whimper escaped Louis urging Harry to continue.  
Louis' head fell down on Harry's shoulder. Small gasps and moans leaving his mouth as the younger boy worked his hand on his cock. He knew they couldn't be loud and fuck if it didn't turn him on more. When Harry rubbed his thumb over the slit, he shuddered and moaned louder than he expected.  
  
"Haz. Haz, I'm gonna come." Louis' voice broke but he didn't care at the moment. All he thought was of the skilled hand of his boyfriend on his dick. Pleasuring him.  
  
"It's okay Lou. Let go. Come for me, baby. Come on." Harry whispered in his ear nibbling on the lobe after and Louis came with a shout. "You taste so good."   
  
Louis came back to his senses see Harry licking his come off his fingers.  
  
"Fuck." Louis groaned and then he was tasting himself on Harry's mouth. "Lay back for me."  
  
Harry listened and Louis managed to get himself comfortable as he raised Harry's hospital gown thing. His boyfriend's cock was such a pretty thing. Bigger than him by a couple of inches. It made his hole clench with the need of it being inside. But they couldn't do that here. First because he could hurt Harry and second because they were in a hospital. Jacking off was okay, but if Harry were to fill him up then the whole hospital would know how good he was being fucked. To say he was loud during sex was leaving it short.  
  
So he settled for sucking Harry off and making up the sex when he was more stable.  
  
"Lou." Harry groaned as he licked at the head of the rosy cock. He made sure to never take his eyes off Harry. The younger lad liked that.  
  
Slowly he began to lower his mouth, feeling the stretch as he swallowed Harry's member. Until it was hitting the back of his throat. Until he was gagging and choking. He felt Harry's hand on his hair and once again looked at his boyfriend.  
  
"Fuck, Louis. You look so beautiful like this baby. So good for me." Harry praised making Louis moan in delight and in consequence making Harry moan and writhe from the sensation.  
  
The whole situation was making Louis harden again.  
  
"I want to fuck you."   
  
"We can't Haz. You're hurt." Louis' voice sounded so wrecked. Harry loved it.  
  
"You can ride me, yeah? Do all the work?" When Louis started squirming Harry continued with a smile. "I'll be fine. I want to be inside you Lou. I want you so much."  
  
Louis nibbled on his lip. He noticed the door was locked and blushed at the thought of Eleanor doing that because she knew they'll be fucking. But that also meant she wouldn't' let anyone in.  
  
Giving Harry's cock a last lick he got off the bed to take his pants off.   
  
"We don't have lube."   
  
"No problem." Was Harry's muffled reply. Louis turned to him and nearly jumped the boy. Why did he have to look so sexy while sucking his fingers? Why?!  
  
In a matter of seconds he was straddling the curly haired boy. Shuddering as fingers invaded him. Stretching him out to take a much bigger cock.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm ready." Louis was a wreck already. Harry's fingers kept touching his prostate every time. He was on the verge of coming again.  
  
When he finally lowered himself on Harry, both boys moaned in unison and with twin smiles on their faces.  
  


 

~~

 

  
Harry was coming out of the hospital today. Its been two days since management issued a statement. They had many interviews coming for the both of them. They refused to let that ruin their happiness.   
  
Finally, they could hold hands without the fear of a camera catching them. Without the fear of being outed and losing their career. And according to the boys the majority of the fandom still loved them. Some of the media hadn't been harsh. Many didn't care for them but for their music.  
  
Everything was going great.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want that wheelchair?" Louis asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"I got shot on the chest not my leg. I can walk perfectly fine." Harry was a little bit annoyed but touched with Louis' concern.

"Okay."   
  
"Aw. Lou, come here." Harry opened his arms and Louis fitted right in. He always has. Placing a kiss to his lover, he continued. "I'm fine. Everythings fine. Now lets go, I want to be home and cuddle."  
  
"Alright, love."   
  
Holding hands they walked out of the room. Paul was the waiting outside for them, following the boys close together with James. A car was waiting outside for them but they had together through paps first. The boys and their family were waiting for them at their home. Safe from all this madness.   
  
They felt somewhat relieved that there were railings making a safe way to the car and keeping paps at a safe distance.   
  
When they walked out holding hands there was chaos.  
  
Cameras flashing. People calling their names. But only one person asked Harry how he was. They only replied to that person and thanked her for her concern. Nothing else was said. Everyone was going to know everything when they were interviewed.  
  
"That felt good. Really good." Harry grinned as they sat inside the safety of the car.  
  
"It did. And now we can do it all the time." Louis kissed Harry's shoulder.  
  
"We already do." Harry wiggled his eyebrows earning a smack on his arm.  
  
"Harold, you pervert."  
  
"You love it."  
  
Louis sighed. Yes, he loved it very much.

 

 

  
  
  
When they arrived home there was a small gathering. A banner hanging from the ceiling welcoming both home. Loads of cheers, hugs, tears and the lot. They couldn't be happier.  
  
"You two are officially out." Liam commented with a grin.  
  
"No," Zayn groaned dramatically. "If they were bad when hiding they're going to be worse now that they can do it freely!"  
  
"Now, now Zayn. That wasn't nice. We have to cheer for them. Join a Larry club or something. Hey, that's a great idea. I'm brilliant! I'll be the manager of your Larry fanbase. Posting embarrassing picture of you two. Its going to be great!" Niall practically jumped up and down on his seat.  
  
"Please don't." Harry groaned and buried his face in Louis' neck.  
  
"Too late." Niall was clicking furiously on a laptop everyone wondered where he grabbed it from. "I'm already making a tumblr account since that's where you two are more popular. But I'm also using my twitter since I already have followers there. This is going to be a success. But of course I'll wait until you two finish with the interviews."  
  
"Someone make him stop." Harry groaned again. " _Louis!_ "  
  
"Oh don't whine. I need a profile picture for your official tumblr." Niall rolled his eyes after taking a picture of the overly cute couple across from him. Oh, fans were going to love him even more. Giving them updates on the couple was going to be fun.  
  
"There's not stopping him now, love." Louis sighed but couldn't help the grin that covered his face.  
  
"I think its time for all of us to go. Harry needs to rest." Jay got up from her spot on the sofa.  
  
"You're right. We'll come by tomorrow after you are done with the interviews." Anne went to kiss her son.   
  
"Thanks mom." Harry smiled and soon they were alone. The boys promising to be with them at each interview for moral support.  
  
Both boys went to bed once everyone was out the door. Harry implied he wanted to have sex but Louis refused even though he wanted.nothing more than to feel Harry inside of him. Filling him up and running his hands all over the right place. Torturing him with that sinful mouth.   
  
But they couldn't.   
  
Harry had opened two stitches the last time and they had to be scolded by the doctor and the nurses. Both blushing as they were informed that sexual intercouse was forbbidden for the next month. A month!   
  
It was going to be worth the wait though. If it meant Harry was going to be safe and healthy safe, it was definitely worth it.

 

  
~~

 

  
"You guys are going to be brilliant." Zayn assured then as they stood backstage, waiting for the host to call them.   
  
"Its just- I'm afraid that everyone is going to start yelling at us." Harry tightened his grip on Louis' hand.  
  
"We'll be okay. And if they start shouting, let them be. We have each other, we have the lads and our families supporting us. We don't need the approval of a bunch of ignorant bigots." Louis glared at one of the camera men who kept sending them dirty glances.  
  
"Couldn't have word it better." Liam agreed clapping Louis's back.  
  
"I don't want you hurt." Harry said so that only his partner could hear.  
  
"I wont be. And neither will you. I love you Haz." Louis said in the same low tone, kissing Harry's neck as the boy slouched.  
  
"Love you Lou."  
  
"...One Direction, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!" The host cut through their train of thought.   
  
The audience was quiet for a second before some cheers were heard. Then they were walking, side by side, up to the host with smiles on their faces. They'll be damned if they let people believe they were ashamed of being who they are. Of loving each other.  
  
"Thank you for having us." Harry said with a grin on his beautiful face. It made Louis' heart flutter.  
  
"Thank you for coming." The man smiled. "How have you two been?"  
  
"As good as anyone can be after getting shot." Harry chuckled. Louis agreed with a nod.  
  
"Now that was a horrible thing. We're all so glad that you are okay." The man smiled. "All of us saw what happened. And you Louis, your actions is what had us all realizing that there was something more to you two than just friendship."  
  
Louis tried to hide his scowl of annoyance. "I simply couldn't leave him bleeding on the ground. If Zayn, Niall or Liam had been closer they would have also stayed by Harry's side."  
  
"Of course, of course. What I meant was the different kind of affection shown. The words that we manage to hear from the live feed.  That's what finally opened everybody's eyes."  
  
"I thought he was going to die. I wasn't about to stay quiet and pretend I didn't care." Louis was getting worked up and fast. It felt as if the host was implying that he should have kept away and then this wouldn't be happening.  
  
When Louis felt Harry's hand on his, he instantly relaxed.  
  
A few of the audience _awed_ at them and others simply stared. Both boys knew they still had to be careful. Not because they were out meant that they were going to start snogging in the middle of interviews or concerts. They had to respect their fans and they still wanted any privacy they could get.  
  
Holding hands, touching and the occasional peck on the lips was alright. So he gripped back Harry's hand.  
  
"If he hadn't stayed with me, I probably wouldn't be here."   
  
The mere thought of Harry not being with him had Louis nearly in tears.  
  
"I suppose you're right." And Louis wanted to throw his shoe at the man. "So we've all been wanting to know the whole story. How long have you two been together? And what about your girlfriend, Louis? What does she think of all of this?"  
  
"Well, we've been together for four years." Harry started.  
  
"Eleanor is a really nice girl, a great friend but nothing more. She was helping us to keep up appearances since we all thought coming out before will backlash on all of us. We had to think of the lads too, of our career as a band. El has always known about Harry and I. She's been very supportive and it always pained us how much hate she got because of being with me when she was the one helping us meet and the sort." Louis sighed. He suddenly felt tired so Harry continued for him.  
  
"We're very sorry to have kept this from the fans. But we were young when this all started and when we were advised to keep our sexuality hidden because it'll affect us badly as a band, we had to agree. Like Lou said, we also had to think of the lads. It's not just our career on the line, it's theirs too."   
  
"We're all really thankful to the fans who still support us." Louis finished. He could almost hear Zayn groaning about them continuing each other's sentences. This was nothing though. They have been worse and Louis felt no shame whatsoever.  
  
"Now that you've mentioned the boys, what's their take on this?"  
  
"They're actually here. They've always been very supportive and,"  
  
"Niall's already trying to manage a fanbase for us. Threatening to post pictures of us all over twitter and tumblr, the menace." This time it was Harry to finish Louis' sentence and it was more obvious. The host couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"In my opinion, everything you guys have done up to now is understandable. We're all very happy for you two and wish you the best." Like that they talked more about what their families thought, what their friends thought, if they would see more of Eleanor, about Harry's previous girlfriends. Then what was waiting for them in the music industry, new album or video coming out.   
  
"Should we expect something different on your concerts and overall performances?" The host finally asked.  
  
"Not because we're now letting the public know we're dating, it doesn't mean we're going to start snogging on concerts or feeling each other up. That's disrespectful." Harry made a face that had the audience chuckling.  
  
For some reason people immediately thought they were going to have sex publicly now because they're gay. It was irritating.  
  
"We're like any other couple. That's what people should expect. Us acting like the couple we've always been and now are free to express." Louis' brought their joined hands to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's hand. "Couples do this in public. It has never been a big deal."  
  
"And like any other couple we want people to know we're together, that we love each other. But we also want to keep some aspect of it private." Harry smiled at Louis and for the first time in a long while fans got to see him give a real smile directly at Harry. No one could argue he was grinning at Niall or Zayn or Liam or one of the fans. No, he was staring into his lover's face and grinning big.  
  
"That is completely fair. Thank you both for being here. We wish you the best and we'll see you on tour in..."  
  
After that everything was a blur. The other interviews were easier to deal with now that they  had started. They had to answer to nearly the same questions but neither could bring himself to care at the moment. They were finally letting the world know they were together without throwing 'subtle' hints.  
  
"A lot of Larry shippers had been speculating about your tattoos and their meaning. So are they complementary tattoos? Couple tattoos? Or just a divine coincidence?" This woman was definitely a Larry shipper. Her shirt said so.  
  
"Yes. They are couple tattoos." Harry grinned and so did Louis. They've been doing that for so long that their cheeks were  starting to hurt.  
  
"Would you like to share specifically why these designs or keep people curious?"  
  
"Actually, we'll like to keep that to ourselves. The reasons are quite dear to us and we want to keep it private. But yes most of my tattoos are for Harry."  
  
"And most of mine are for Louis. Obviously since they are couple tattoos." Harry chuckled and leaned in  to kiss Louis' cheeks.  
  
The woman blushed a deeper shade of red than Louis.  
  
And just like that there were new pictures of them all over social media. Most of the reactions were positive and they couldn't be happier.

 

  
  
~~

 

  
Niall had been right, the fans loved him for documenting LouisandHarry's relationship. He kept on going on how cute they both were with Liam joining him. Zayn kept complaining how ridiculously domestic the pair was and to please cut down on the sweetness. But they all knew he secretly fangirled too.  
  
When they performed live on _The X-Factor_. Louis and Harry kept eye contact through most of _You & I_, driving the audience, and fans watching, crazy.  
  
Once they were back onto the next place on their concert, they showed more to the public. Both tried to keep the lovebites below the neck but sometimes they couldn't help themselves or their shirts rode up and people noticed.   
  
While on stage they stuck closer together. Still keeping the normal distance and interacting with the lads but always gravitating to each other. And when " _Strong_ " or " _Happily_ " were sung, both grinned and sang to each other.  
  
They even kissed in front of the thousands who came to watch them.   
  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audience chanted along with Niall.  
  
"Come on lads, humor the fans. Just a small kiss though, I'm sure they don't want to see  the whole snog session you have. Believe me girls, you might think you want it but you really _really_ don't." Niall shuddered but his face was lit up with a smile. He was proud of  his boys.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said into the mic with a pout.  
  
"Come on kiss already. If you do it I'll kiss Liam." Niall promised.  
  
"What?!" Was Liams shriek.  
  
Harry and Louis were on the big screen, just a couple of feet from each other, visible to all the fans.  
  
"Go on." Niall insisted.  
  
Louis looked at Harry with his head tilted to the side in question. Harry shrugged in answer.  
  
"Oh and the silent conversations are the worst. You just witnessed one by the way!" Zayn all but groaned into the mic.  
  
"True." Liam agreed and Niall was jumping up and down with phone in hand to take a picture.  
  
The couple was now standing closer. Their  faces only inches apart, twin grins on their faces. Louis tilted his head and Harry leaned down to press his lips to the ones of his lover's.   
  
One. Two. Three.  
  
And they pulled apart. Still smiling.  
  
As promised Niall kissed Liam. But to every fan's disappointment it was a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Then they continued with the concert. No more kisses were requested. That was probably because they kept touching each other. Holding hands, wrapping arms around each other's waists, around their shoulders. Playing with their long hair which they bowed to trim a little after the tour. Just a little since both loved pulling at each others hair.  
  
When Harry tried to subtly pat Louis' bum, well he failed miserably and the crowd went wild.

 

  
  
  
  
It wasn't until late at night, after the concert and the very needed shower that Louis and Harry laid in bed going through twitter and tumblr.  Harry checking what Niall posted on tumblr and grinning at the notes their pictures had. All the messages on the blog.  
  
All the while Louis checked Niall's tweets. The boy was close to spamming their twitter. How he got so many pictures of them without them noticing was impressive. And people loved them. The pictures and tweets regarding them had  thousands of retweets and favorites it was insane.  
  
Louis' phone beeped with another notification. It was from El.

  
  
 **Eleanor Calder** _(@EleanorJCalder)_  
 _So proud of you @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles. Love you both. And as promised..._

  
  
There was a link attached and when he clicked on  it a collage of them appeared. There was a big picture in the center, the last one she took, the one before Harry got shot. Then on the background some more smaller picture of them together. Either hugging, holding hands or kissing. And at the top with fancy font:  
  
 _This is Love_  
  
"Louis? Lou babes, why are you crying?" Harry set down his phone on the nightstand and gathered his boy close.  
  
Louis shoved his phone at Harry's face and soon the younger lad was trying hard to hold the tears back.  
  
"I love you so much, Hazza. I don't think I say it often enough but I  really truly do. No matter what I'll never stop loving you." Louis' eyes were steadily looking into his partner's.  
  
"Even if I tried, I couldn't stop loving you. You're my reason for being here. You're my everything and not even a lifetime is long enough to show you how much I love you. How much you mean to me." Harry kissed his boyfriend's forehead. His nose. His eyes. His tears and his lips. "I love you Louis. I love you so much it hurts."  
  
At Louis' whimper Harry tightens his grip on him. Louis burying himself in Harry's chest. Clinging to him for  dear life.  
  
"It's worth the hurt, right?" Louis' voice broke. He sounded so small, he felt so small, that Harry was afraid he'll slip through his arms.  
  
"So worth it. Always." Harry pulled back just enough to stare at Louis in the eyes. "If I could go back in  time I wouldn't change a thing. Not a single thing because in the end I'll have you. In the end we'll be together. Just like this."  
  
"I wouldn't change anything either. Being here with you, like this, is worth everything and more." Louis promised back.  
  
With tears in their eyes, smiles in their faces and arms wrapped tightly around each other, they fell asleep. Both ready to face whatever tomorrow would bring, whatever awaited them for the rest of their lives.  
  
As long as they have each other, everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I wrote all of this on my phone so I apologize for any mistakes you saw along the way.
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm also on:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr: ivoryxdreams](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams ](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)
> 
>  
> 
> [wattpad: ivoryXdreams](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams) (Not fanfic though).


End file.
